Some Live, Some Die
by Kohaku the Warrior
Summary: Fuu moves to a new school, and a new place after the death of her mother. Now she’d discovered her father lives in the area and she needs Jin n’ Mugen to help her break away. M4safty.


Disclaimer: If I owned it, the graphics would suck and the stories would too but I'd have more episodes that hillbillies have sisters.

Rating: M for safety, lemon in later chapters

Summery: Fuu moves to a totally new place after the death of her mother. Making friends, passing classes and getting invited to homecoming is the least of her worries. Now she must confront her father about him leaving her and her mother, and she'll need Jin and Mugen's help to do it. Not only this, but she discovers that fate has its own plan for her. FuuXMugen; JinXShino

**Chapter One**

**Of Fractures and Food**

Fuu looked around the courtyard, hoping to find a friendly face or at the very least, somewhere to sit. Her lips formed a thin line and she awkwardly made her way to one of the benches and sat down, smoothing over her uniform skirt. She dug around in her bag, hoping it would make her feel less ill at ease and alone but it only eliminated her discomfited for a moment. She sat there a while, watching the different kids that passed by, some eating school provided lunches and others fended from the snack machines. No far from her was a young man, maybe a year or two older than she was, sitting at one of the chess tables, pushing pieces around.

His uniform was perfect, not a thing out of place. His black hair was tied back, though pieces around his face had escaped and dangled freely and a pair of glasses sat sophisticatedly on his face. He was unusually pale, with a long slender face and two gentle brown eyes. It seemed that he noticed her watching him because he looked at her from the corner of his eye. She quickly turned her attention to something slightly left of him, but he wasn't fooled so easily. He turned and looked at her, straight on.

"Excuse me," he asked in a soft voice "would you like to play?" Fuu smiled at him hopefully but felt like it was in vain.

"I don't know how," she admitted, the side of her mouth turning upward.

"Well," he offered "I'd be happy to show you if you'd like."

"Okay," she smiled at him and picked her bag up, sitting across from him. She set her bag on the ground beside her and she helped him move the pieces back to there correct positions. Slowly, he showed her which pieces moved where, him giving example scenarios and giving small hints as to how to beat him. They played a while, him giving her a chance to learn what she was doing. To his surprise, she picked it up quite fast. "Check," she smirked a little.

"And," he moved his piece "check mate."

"Aw," she snapped her fingers but smiled brashly "that was great. Thanks for playing with me."

"Thank you," he said in reply, moving the pieces back "I didn't catch your name by the way."

"Oh," she picked up her bag "I'm Fuu."

"Jin," he said simply "it's nice to meet you." She nodded at him as the bell rang and he caught her before she got up to leave. "Perhaps," he invited "tomorrow we might have a rematch?"

"Yeah," she nodded quickly "I'd like that a lot." She looked at her schedule for the fifteenth time that day. "By any chance, do you know where room four ninety-two is?"

"Yes," he nodded "are you new?"

"Sure am," she nodded "just moved here to live with my aunt."

"Well," Jin tucked a piece of his hair back behind his ear "I head that way as well so I'll walk you to your class."

"Oh thank you," Fuu smiled at him and he gave a gentle smile back.

"Its no problem," he bowed his head a little "I'm sure it is difficult for you, it being your first day and all."

"A little," she admitted "I'm sure I seemed so awkward at lunch, just sitting there."

"Well," Jin pointed out "not most people are willing to spend their lunch hour playing chess either. So at the very least you did something entertaining and constructive during your time, rather than sitting there looking around at people." He smirked a little at her and she laughed to herself, knowing that he was indicating when she had been gawking at him when she first sat down. If he hadn't acknowledged her she _would_ have spent her lunch time just sitting on the bench, zoning into the void. Jin wondered how long he would keep his chess partner. He supposed it depended on how long it took her to make friends. Once she did, she wouldn't bother with playing with him anymore. He shook the idea from his mind, it was best to enjoy it for the time and not dwell on when he'd be back playing by his lonesome. "Here's your class," he pointed to the room.

"Thanks so much Jin," she smiled at him and he nodded, walking on down the hall. High school, no matter where you go, is always the same. That's what Fuu decided as her Chemistry teacher droned on and on about something she didn't understand. He was a strange man, black hair that was balding in the front, with a patch of grayish-white hair above his left ear. His skin was a pasty off white, almost yellowish even. These things taking into consideration, Fuu believed perhaps this man was related to Dr. Frankenstein seeing that he was also a Chemistry teacher and spoke with a strange accent. No one talked to her, but then, she didn't talk to anyone either. Study Hall came but, Fuu couldn't find the class. She searched and searched for it but was completely lost. In annoyance she leaned against the wall and sighed, rubbing her temples. Hearing foot steps down the hall she looked up, only to see a young man, casually strolling down the hall towards her.

Unlike Jin, his uniform was a mess. His tie was loose, his coat unbuttoned, his shoes all scuffed and his pants dragged on the ground. His spiky brown hair hung messily across his shoulders and face and he paused, looking at her. Fuu was sure her face had gone white because he smirked a little.

"Well," he leaned back some and looked her up and down "what do ya think you're lookin' at, eh?"

"You," she said blankly and he eyed her dangerously. "Hey can you tell me how to get to study hall?"

"Yeah," his voice seemed gruffer. He didn't say anything else after that.

"Well?" she asked, frustrated.

"What?" he asked, scratching his chest and yawning some.

"Where is it?" she huffed.

"Where's what?" he shifted his weight to the other foot and Fuu stamped her foot on the ground.

"Study hall!" she hissed angrily.

"Yeah," he nodded in realization "shouldn't you be there right now?"

"Thanks for wasting my time," she sighed in defeat, trudging down the hallway. There was really no point in going to class now, seeing that there was only ten minutes left. Fuu was glad when the day was over and she made her way out of the school and down the road. She walked a long while, lost in thought when an older man came barreling towards her, knocking her to the ground and snatching her bag from her grasp. "_HEY_!" she called after him and took off on a chase. "**GIVE ME BACK MY BAG**!" Stumbling over her own shoes Fuu tried hard to keep her eyes locked on the man with her bag, though he kept running around stores and through alleyways. Fuu slowed seeing that, the man had come to a stop. She was within range of seeing the school and the boy from before was standing in front of the thief.

"Hand it over pal," he motioned his hand.

"Yeah right," the man scoffed "I went through a lot to steal this, and I'm not giving it to some lowdown smug punk."

"Have it your way," he sighed, his lips curling upwards into a divine smirk. The older man gave a clean swing that seemed klutzy compared to what the boy did. He jumped, clear above the man, bringing his heel down straight on his face, knocking the man to the ground. The boy picked up her bag and Fuu stepped into view, looking at him, a bit amazed and a bit afraid.

"Uh," she looked uncomfortable "can I have my bag back, please?" He had already been going through it and quickly stopped, looking up at her. He shoved the contents back in its hold and tossed it at her, finding nothing of value.

"Eh," he muttered "there was nothing good in there anyways."

"What'd you think I'd have?" he eyed him.

"Money," he listed "food, credit card, it doesn't really matter. All you gots in there is your stupid ID, schedule and some junk."

"Why would you be looking for food in someone's bag?" she retorted, ignoring everything else he'd said.

"Is it any of your _damn_ business?" he took a step forward and she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"I'm just wondering," she said, trying to make herself look less intimidated "I mean, seeing that you got my bag back for me, if you were really **_that_** hungry to go rummaging for it, my aunt owns a teahouse and I could get you something to eat if you wanted. I have to go work there after school anyways so I wouldn't mind."

"Eh," he leaned against the wall "I gots a big appetite, are you sure?"

"Yeah," she waved him to follow "come on." He hesitated a moment, not sure if this was some sort of trick but after a while he walked on beside her. "I'm Fuu," she said without looking at him.

"Mugen's the name, pal," he retorted. He looked at her again and gave a smug grin. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"God," she grumbled "is it _that_ obvious?"

"Well," he looked at her bag again "factoring in that you had no idea where study hall was, and that you ran after a man twice your age to get back a bag you don't even need, _AND_ the fact you're talking to me kinda leads to the idea that, you're either new or you're a fucking baka."

"Thanks," she said gruffly and stopped in front of a small cozy looking teahouse. "This is it." She set a bowl of rice, some chopsticks and a cup of tea in front of him. "If you want more just call, okay?" She gave him a warm smile and started cleaning off the tables. A few other kids came in, sitting down away from Mugen, and whispering loudly.

"Hey!" one of the boys at the tables yelled at Fuu loudly "can I get some service over here?"

"Sorry," Fuu yelled from the back, her running out into the front with a notepad. "Yes?"

"Can I get two orders of domburi, one of them-" he started.

"Oh," she smacked herself with the palm of her hand "sorry, I forgot my pen, could you hold on a sec?" Mugen was sitting patently, waiting for her to give him more food, but he didn't ask her just yet, seeing she was having problems of her own. Normally he would have added to the chaos of the moment but, this girl was giving him free food just because he'd been scrounging her purse for something to eat, use or sell. Fuu grabbed a pen off the counter and raced back to the table, where the small group of teenagers were eyeing her, obviously unhappy with her service. "I'm sorry," she apologized again "what would you like?"

"Two orders of domburi, one oyako and the other tempura. I also need four orders of gyozas and four cups of tea," he finished. Fuu scribbled down the order and nodded. She made her way back to the kitchen, handing Kuro the list. Mugen was beginning to wonder if she had forgotten him, he was still hungry and she'd been in that kitchen for a long time. When she came back out she had an order of gyozas and a bowl of mochi rice. She set the dumplings and the sticky rice before Mugen and took his old bowl. He eyed her for a moment, wondering how she'd noticed he was done. She hadn't even looked at him since those other kids walked in, let alone his plate. But he smiled greedily and huffed it down.

"No one is going to take it away from you," she laughed, watching how he inhaled it. He didn't say anything but briefly looked up and smirked at her.

"Order's ready!" Kuro yelled from the back and she took the tray from him. Kuro was a tall man, older in years with deep black hair and kind eyes. He was a wonderful cook, everyone said so, especially Fuu who complimented his food constantly. Fuu wobbled over to the table and set the tray down, handing the four their food.

"There you go," she smiled warmly at them and the boy nodded. Fuu sat back at the counter and pulled out her homework, scribbling at her calculus homework she was interrupted by Mugen.

"Yo," he asked "can I get some more of those gyozas?" He licked his lips and Fuu gave a short laugh and nodded earnestly.

"Kuro," she called through the pick-up window "can you make another order of your gyozas?" Mugen could see the man's head poke out through the opening. The man looked from Fuu to Mugen and smiled.

"I have another fan I see," he chuckled gently "and who might this young man be?"

"Mugen," she nodded gently "he got my bag back for me today."

"Oh?" Kuro eyed Mugen. He didn't look like a very proper young man, nor did he look terribly friendly. He had a hard look, the look of someone who lives a hard life. But there was something amusing about him, like he had something gentle and safe under that crude vulgar exterior. "He got your purse back, heh? And you figured you'd drag him all the way here and feed him?"

"Yep," she nodded "you don't mind, do you Kuro because I could-"

"No, no, no," he laughed "I'm happy to cook for someone that appreciates food as much as this young man." Kuro went back to work, fixing three more orders instead of one. Mugen watched Fuu for another moment and leaned back some, setting his chopsticks in his bowl.

"If this is your aunt's place," he asked "how come she ain't here working?"

"She gets other people to do it for her," Fuu kept looking at her homework "Kuro works here himself but now that he has me he can focus on cooking while I'm at home or in the summer. Its part of the reason my aunt wanted me here I suppose, a cheap source of labor."

"Heh," Mugen gave a shrug "well I suppose I wouldn't mind working here either if I got to eat the food." Fuu laughed and nodded in agreement. Mugen began noticing that Fuu seemed like a very happy person. Though once and a while, it appeared that she dropped her mask briefly and he could catch a glimpse of her sadness for being there.

"Hey!" the kid from the table yelled at Fuu and she quickly scrambled up and stood beside the table.

"Yes?" she asked "anything else?"

"Naw," the boy shook his head. Fuu handed them the check and cleared the table. The boy handed her the money and they group of four headed out the front, giggling madly as the door shut behind them. Kuro leaned out the window and nodded at Fuu, who set the three orders of nira filled dumplings before Mugen. A few adults came in ordering tea but that was just about it. Mugen finished up and yawned.

"Well," he patted his stomach "I'll be sure to save that bag of yours for you more often, eh?" Mugen liked the teahouse, it was cozy and warm inside. Both Kuro and Fuu didn't treat him like a thug, rather a hungry costumer that needed to be rewarded. For what, he wasn't sure seeing that he was planning on keeping her bag if there was anything good in it. She knew this too, but, some part of her told her that even if there had been money in the bag, he still would've given it back. Fuu had always been a rather trusting person.

"Come back anytime!" Kuro called from the kitchen "we'll feed you and put you to work next time." Fuu sighed and shook her head in amusement, Kuro had always had a very big heart, she knew that if Mugen had come back everyday until he died Kuro would feed him for free. Lord knows Fuu's aunt could afford it.

"Yeah," Mugen nodded sarcastically "that'll happen." He got up, brushing whatever food had gotten on him off and onto the floor. He looked at Fuu strangely, his eyes narrowing a little bit and a small smirk forming on his face. "Hey thanks," he said. "How about tomorrow I show you where study hall is, eh?"

"That would be most," she paused "appreciated." Mugen nodded and waved back as he exited the door.

"Well he seemed nice," Kuro admitted "a little rough but, he has a good heart."

"You think everyone has a good heart," Fuu teased and he laughed.

"Well," he paused a moment "that's true but, I hope you'll watch out for this one Fuu. He seems like he doesn't have anyplace to go, he may need you around."

"Huh?" Fuu looked at him, confused "why do you say that?"

"Because," he pointed "he's sitting across the street." Fuu looked, and sure enough the spiky haired boy was sitting on the corner of the street, across from the teahouse.

"Oh," she shrugged "he's probably just resting." Kuro gave a small smile and headed back into the kitchen. It got later and soon the streetlamps flickered on, but Mugen didn't move. He was laying down now, his body against the streetlamp, his eyes closed and he snored softly. Fuu kept looking out the window, wondering why he was out there still.

"Go talk to him," Kuro kept on but Fuu was afraid to. After a while though, she had to since they were closing up for the night. Mugen had sat across from the teahouse, half because he was too full to walk and half because he didn't have anyplace to go. Well… he did, but he wasn't sure if Emilio was drunk again or not. The teahouse had felt so comfortable that Mugen just stayed where he was, until he finally dozed off. His eyes twitched open and he jumped some upon seeing Fuu sitting before him.

"What!" he asked harshly.

"Why are you sleeping in front of our restaurant?" she inquired.

"None of your damn business," he shot back.

"Can you not go home?" she asked gently and he just glared at her. "Well," she paused a moment "we have an extra room in the back, if you want you can sleep in the cot." He didn't say anything. "I'm guessing it's better than the lamppost."

"I don't need charity," he said firmly and got up, leaving her alone. With a sigh she got up and went back inside.

"Well?" Kuro asked intently.

"He has no place to go," she said softly "nor will he stay here, that stubborn bastard."

"Ey now," he put his hand on her shoulder "don't worry. Whatever fate has planned for you Fuu, it will come to pass. If he is to stay with us, then he will. If you are to help him, then you will." Fuu nodded, knowing that Kuro was amazingly wise at times. In the short time she'd known him, which was three weeks all together, she had grown very close to Kuro. He had practically adopted her as his own, seeing that her aunt Maya didn't pay much attention to her. Fuu swore, in the three weeks she'd been there, she'd only seen Maya in the early morning when she was getting ready. Both Fuu and Kuro ate a big meal in the back, she hugged him goodnight and started out the door. "Now," he called after her "you come back tomorrow morning, you hear? I'll have somethin' ready for that boy."

"Kuro," she paused "I don't know if-"

"Now Fuu," his eyes narrowed "that Mugen friend of yours, if he don't want the food then fine, but you tell him that **_I_** said he's too skinny and needs to eat. With an appetite like that, he won't turn food down for nothing." Fuu smiled gently and nodded, knowing Kuro was right. When she finally reached home she stripped off her uniform and snuggled into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Once she closed her eyes she fell into a deep happy sleep.

Mugen's noise twitched at the smell of food. The cold night had brought bad dreams and now he could smell something wonderful. His mouth started watering and he groggily opened his eyes. In his face was a brown paper bag and a cup full of matcha tea. Fuu was sitting beside him, munching on something.

"You _again_?" he yawned and she smiled and nodded. He looked in the bag, it had a container full of gyozas.

"I wasn't going to give you those actually," Fuu insisted "but Kuro told me to. He says you need to eat more." Mugen downed the whole container and wiped his hands on his pants. He sipped at the tea, though it was strong and bitter it made his insides feel much better after the long night. "Did you really sleep there the whole night?" she asked and he just nodded. "Is that why you fight so well?"

"You think I fight good, eh?" he smirked. She could tell he was proud of it and she nodded eagerly. "Yeah," he gave a shrug. He looked at her oddly. "How come you keep giving me food?" For a moment she didn't know how to answer. "Because," he went on "you know that if you'd had anything worth anything in that bag of yours I would've kept it."

"I know," she said simply.

"So what's with the food?" he asked again.

"I don't know anybody here," she said quietly.

"So what?" he asked "it's like a bribe or somethin'?"

"No" she started "I-"

"Geez," he gave her a disgusted look "and I thought some of the other kids were bad."

"Hey!" she snapped angrily "that's not how it is, okay? I just, thought-"

"Oh," he nodded "it's that whole, poor Mugen thing again, is it?"

"No," she tried again "I'm trying to-"

"Because I don't got good clothes or have someplace to sleep you think that I need your help or something?" he insisted.

"If you'd listen!" she snapped "I'd be able to tell you!" He waited. "I don't know I just, like you. You seem like a nice person and your funny, so I figured since you were hungry yesterday and you gave me back my bag that I'd get you something to eat. And then you ate so damn much Kuro thought we'd treat you to breakfast but I'm **_SO_** sorry for trying to be nice, shit." She got up and started across the street for school. Annoyed with himself he forced himself upwards and after her. He could've just fucked himself over big time by telling off the girl that was feeding him. The day before was the first time he'd eaten anything in days. This girl, even though he'd been difficult with her in the hall, and taken her bag… she had treated him kindly and fed him, offered a place to sleep, given him breakfast and a warm smile to wake up to.

"Good morning," Jin smiled at the young girl that seemed to come into the courtyard that morning in a huff. "Is anything the matter?"

"Oh," she looked ashamed "I'm sorry Jin, good morning. I'm just… having a bit of a problem with someone."

"Hey," Mugen roamed through the courtyard after her and she groaned. "Hey," he said again "listen-" he paused a moment and eyed Jin, who was sitting cross-legged on the bench. "Hey, you didn't tell me you had a lover," he teased.

"I'm not her lover," Jin retorted dryly, which didn't make matters any better for Fuu. "I suggest you leave the young woman alone."

"Wha?" he gave a smug grin "you wanna tell me what I can and can't do lover boy, eh?" Fuu frowned, wondering what exactly they were fighting about.

"I'm just telling you," Jin stood up "and now I'm warning you, leave her alone." The two went at it, Mugen tried to jump over Jin and do the same stunt he'd done the day before with the man that'd taken Fuu's bag. Jin dodged it though and backed up, taking his coat off. Mugen smirked, surprised that Jin had gotten out of his way so quickly. He ran forward and the two waged what seemed like World War Three. Anything Mugen did Jin would counter. Mugen's fighting looked a lot like break dancing, while Jin's looked more traditional. Soon adults would be involved if someone didn't stop them. So, Fuu did the stupidest thing she could think of. She got in-between them. She was hurled against Jin and he caught her so she wouldn't stumble any farther back.

"What the hell!" Mugen snapped "what are you _THINKING_ getting in my way!" She rubbed her arm, it pounding with pain from Mugen's hit.

"Are you alright?" Jin asked worriedly and gingerly touched her arm. "Looks like he might have caused something serious."

"Oh yeah," Mugen nodded angrily "blame me." Fuu winced as Jin pulled off her coat and set her on the bench, rolling up her shirt sleeve. "Looks like a fracture." They both looked at Mugen and he threw his hands in the air. "**_WHAT_**!"

"Its just surprising you have an idea of what you're talking about," Jin retorted "we need to take her to the doctor."

"Eh?" Mugen eyed her "she's fine! Look at…" Fuu had tears running down her cheeks and Mugen sighed. "You got a car?"

"Yes," he said simply "you have to carry her though."

"Huh?" Fuu asked, her crying still "it's my arm, not my leg! I can walk." She started getting up but Jin got in her way.

"You need to keep still," he explained "if you don't you might make it worse."

"But she can walk," Mugen scoffed "I mean come on…"

"Alright," Jin agreed "but if it hurts any worse you tell me, understand?" Jin helped her to her feet and led her out of the courtyard, Mugen following. He didn't seem terribly happy with Jin being all worried about her. Though, Mugen did feel bad for hurting her, he wasn't going to get all sentimental. Still… he didn't like that she was crying. They got into the car, Jin opening the door for Fuu and he helped her get buckled. Mugen sat in the back while Jin and Fuu sat up front.

"Hey," he nudged Fuu and she turned around "gomen."

"It's alright," she nodded "you didn't mean to. I should've known better than to get in the middle of a fight, especially with what both of you were doing."

"It's still no excuse," Jin mumbled, speeding down the road "we should've have been-"

"Hey go left," Mugen hit the back of the car seat and Jin slowed down "I'm telling you, go left!" Jin sighed and went left. Amazingly enough, they came to the hospital much faster than the way Jin was going.

"So," the doctor had set the fracture and gave a worried smile "you fell out of a tree, did you?"

"Yes ma'am," Fuu lied.

"Ah well," she looked at both boys who looked terribly worried "I'm sure these two will have you well in no time." She paused "It isn't too bad, should take a week and a half," she gave a curious smirk "whatever happened, it could've been much worse if it hadn't been restrained. There's a lot of bruising, which means there was a lot of force but… it could've broken your arm all the way in half." Jin had paid for the bill and Fuu kept promising him she'd pay him back.

"No," he said for the twelfth time "and I will explain it to your parents so that-"

"Um," Fuu cut him off "don't worry about that…"

"Why?" he asked.

"My aunt won't notice," she sighed.

"Oh," Jin grew quieter "I'm sorry…"

"Well," she tried to change the subject "I wish I could do SOMETHING for you Jin after you being so nice."

"It's fine," he said.

"I know but," she paused a moment "all I can offer is to feed you." Mugen had become very quiet and was sulking in the back of the car. "And we probably should stay somewhere for a while anyways so-" Jin nodded and Fuu told him where to go. Kuro was looking at the threesome strangely as the entered the teahouse.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I fractured my arm," Fuu sighed sitting at the table "this is Jin Kuro, and you already know Mugen." Kuro nodded at both young men and smiled. "I'll feed them," he sighed "just so long as you promise you won't bring another young man here tomorrow. Two's the limit young lady, got it?"

"Promise," she smiled at him and he looked at her arm.

"I'll get some ice for that too," he breathed and disappeared behind the counter.

"Now," Fuu sat up "both of you can't go around fighting like that. As amazingly cool as that was… I don't think it'd be a good idea if you both kill each other." She looked at Mugen. "And, you're staying here tonight, got it?"

"Hey!" he narrowed his eyes "don't order me around. I do what I want."

"Truly," Jin sighed "you could at least humor her. I mean, you DID fracture her arm."

"You started it," Mugen grunted.

"Guys!" she sighed loudly "_please_. Please don't fight and please stay here, just tonight, okay?"

"Whatever," Mugen sighed.

"Alright," Jin agreed.

**Author's note:**

-Domburi: rice with other food put on top of it

-Oyako Domburi: rice with egg and chicken on top of it

-Tempura Domburi: rice with deep fried sea food and veggies on top of it

-Gyoza: dumplings with ground pork, cabbage and nira

-Mochi rice: sticky rice with red beans in it

-Matcha tea: a bitter and very strong tea (often used in special occasions)

Hope the first chapter was okay. Tell me how to make it better! - Review or I won't (as one of my favorite reviewers loves to say) 'write more'.


End file.
